1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wood-working apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for cutting various types of joints, shapes, and articles from wooden workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
A router is a commonly used machine with a rapidly revolving vertical spindle and cutter for milling out the surface of wood. The cutter typically includes a router bit which cuts the radius of a particular workpiece. As with a great many power tools, great care must be taken when using a router in order to maximize safety. Improper or careless use of a router may result in serious injury.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,465, which issued to Donald Strong on Aug. 7, 1979, for an Apparatus For Cutting Dovetail Joints. Strong relates to means for cutting close-fitting joints in wooden workpieces, and to an apparatus for supporting a router on a support plate for adjustment along a pair of slide bars such that a dovetail cutting tool can be employed for cutting close-fitting dovetail tongue and groove joints.
Strong relates generally to a device that may be used in wood-cutting endeavors but differs both in structure and operation from the present invention. Applicant is unaware of any prior art that accomplishes the objects of the present invention. Consequently, a need exists for a device accomplishing the objects of the present invention.